The present invention relates to a footwear item and more particularly to the construction thereof.
In the present description, references to a lower surface will refer to the surface that is relatively nearer the ground and references to an upper surface will refer to the surface that is relatively further from the ground, when considered in the context of a user wearing the footwear item.
Footwear items comprise a sole, the lower surface of which contacts the ground when a user walks, and an upper, which together with the sole, defines a space into which a user inserts their foot. Usually, an insole is provided on the upper surface of the sole. The overall construction of the footwear item and the manner by which the upper and sole are fixed together to provide, for example, a shoe varies according to the cost parameters placed on the raw materials, the manufacturing process and the final retail price.
In the field of footwear and in particular in relation to shoes, there are a wide variety of constructions. For example, as is known in the art, the sole and upper can be fixed together using adhesives, nails, machine stitching, and hand stitching.